


Salt and Pepper

by J000liet



Series: The Great Escape [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hamsters, Tsukishima Kei is a Marshmallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Tsukishima gets Pepper situated after The Great Escape





	Salt and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> So this unintentionally happened...

* * *

 

When Tsukishima agreed to take Peper, he didn’t think about what that would mean.

But he got home, set up the cage, and took to the internet to figure it out.

How to Train Your New Hamster to Let You Hold It .

Well, he didn’t need that, Pepper already loved him, it would seem.

How to Make Your Hamster Trust You .

Tsukishima eyed the link, clicked it, and read.

“Find a quiet spot with good light and not a lot of people. Bedrooms aren’t a good idea. Hamsters are nocturnal.” Tsukishima read out loud and sighed. “Where else am I supposed to put you?” He eyed the the hamster before going back to the list and reading the next section out loud.

“Give your hamster time to adjust to your home. Give your hamster at least a few days to acclimate to his new surroundings. During this time, your hamster will start familiarizing himself with where things are in his cage. Do not be concerned if your hamster is washing his face or grooming himself excessively. These are not signs of nervous tension, as is commonly believed. Rather, he is scent marking and claiming his new territory.” He sighed again. “So you’ll be a possessive little thing, won’t you?”

He heard a little squeak.

“Cute… Well at least you’re used to your cage.” He sighed. “It is a little small though…”

He read further down the list and laughed. “Do not handle your hamster during their adjustment period.” He squatted down in front of Pepper’s cage and it eyed him with big, wet, black eyes. “I think you’d kill me in my sleep if I didn’t handle you, right?”

It squeaked again.

“That’s what I thought.”

He went back to the computer and found a new list of safe fruits and veggies for hamsters to eat. He found a piece of paper, wrote them down neatly, and placed it by Pepper’s food and went down to the kitchen.

“What was that you brought home with you, dear?” His mom smiled at him as he opened the fridge.

“My captain gave me a hamster.”

“A hamster?” She said excitedly.

“Names Pepper.” He saw the strawberries.

“Well take good care of it, okay?”

“Yep.” He rinsed off the bowl of fruit. “Thanks for the strawberries. Next time you’re at the store, can you get some plain, raw pumpkin seeds?”

“For Pepper?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure dear!” She smiled and Tsukishima headed back up to his room.

“Here.” He put a small strawberry in Pepper’s food.

He wolfed it down.

Tsukishima laughed at that. 

He made sure his door was closed and searched “Hamster Toys”.

He scrolled around, got a bigger cage, some of those colorful tubes that Daichi had, a spinning saucer (which would be more quiet than a wheel anyways), some food and treats and hay and other toys, a hamster ball in the shape of a car, and a little strawberry looking cave thing for Pepper to hide in. 

He was about to check out when he saw it.

The motherload.

The jackpot.

The holy grail.

He clicked it, checked out on express 1 day shipping and waited. He was ordering late, so I would get there the day after tomorrow.

Pepper was quiet that night.

Tsukishima decided that if things stayed like that, he could stay in his room. 

The package arrived on time. 

He cleaned everything.   
He set up the bigger cage under the window. The tubes were set up so they rested across the top.The wheel was nestled snugly into the corner so it could spin freely but not be pushed around.

He laid down the shavings and when he went to put things in the cage, noticed Pepper staring at him.

“You’re getting an upgrade.” He said simply, and went back to arranging the perfect house.

 

 

He would make sure to thank Daichi.

Pepper was really a good hamster.

 

 

He put down a few strip of an old t-shirt he had cut up, he had seen that in Daichi’s upper level.   
And then he put down a few more.

He put down the extra igloo in the corner opposite from the wheel, for aesthetics, making sure to set it up so that the opening, the stairs to the top, and the slide down, were all accessible. 

He took the strawberry cave and put that in the corner opposite from the igloo.

He placed the water bottle across from the igloo, leaving the other end free for the little napping pod.

He placed the food on the second level, which was sheltering the spinner and the strawberry.

Then on top of the second level, he carefully placed his favorite purchase.

A dinosaur cave.

He placed some toilet paper rolls in the cage, then opened the one Pepper was living in.

“Go see.” He left the door open.

Pepper left the cage and crawled into Tsukishima’s pocket. He sighed, gently pulled the hamster out, and placed him in the cage.

“Get used to it. You can come out later.” He closed the door.

Pepper started exploring. He ate some food, climbed in and out of the strawberry a few times, ran three laps on the spinning wheel, ran in and out of the igloo, climbed and slid down the igloo, drank, sniffed all the cardboard, and ran through the tubes. 

And then he explore the second level.

And decided to nap.

In the dinosaur.

And if Tsukishima snapped a picture, that was between him and his phone. 

 

Yes, Pepper was a good hamster.

He was just a little salty.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima laughed at that too.


End file.
